


The code word of the gift礼物的暗语

by JamesSteve



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSteve/pseuds/JamesSteve
Summary: On Bruce's birthday, Clark gave him a book as a gift.Bruce生日那天，Clark送了他一本书作为礼物。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	The code word of the gift礼物的暗语

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙超知道彼此身份，私下里有来往，时间线没有，大概就是认识两三年了，正联已经成立了，形象随意带入，只是一个小甜文，OOC

**【蝙超】礼物的暗语**

**Summary** **：Bruce生日那天，Clark送了他一本书作为礼物。**

**预警：蝙超知道彼此身份，私下里有来往，时间线没有，大概就是认识两三年了，正联已经成立了，形象随意带入，只是一个小甜文，OOC**

布鲁斯生日这天晚上，超人作为蝙蝠侠的朋友，还是知道他两个身份的人，Alfred便顺势邀请了Clark一起来吃晚餐庆祝，几个孩子也都放下自己手上的事回来为Bruce庆生，就算平时有多看不顺眼彼此也没多说啥，至于Jason则是被Dick连着磨了好几天才同意来。虽然Bruce并不注重这些，对生日也没什么特别的感受，但看见Clark和自己的几个孩子相处还算愉快让他也有几分放松，一群人算是轻松的吃了晚餐，饭后Alfred将做好的蛋糕拿出来一起分了吃，每个人都对阿福的手艺赞不绝口，尤其是Dick说得最大声最开心。

几个孩子给自己父亲送了礼物后就直接找借口溜了，现在才不好意思，Bruce都不想笑话他们了。孩子们走了后，Bruce神色愉悦的看向Clark，眼神直白地表示你的礼物呢，Clark笑着将自己准备的礼物递到Bruce面前，脸上的神情让Bruce有些在意，他看着这礼物想莫非有什么特别的。

“生日快乐，Bruce，希望你会喜欢我的礼物。”Clark将礼物放到Bruce手上。

Bruce将外面的彩纸拆了后看到是一本书，还是一本关于小麦种植的书籍，他有些疑惑，难道这就是小镇男孩的送礼偏好吗，这也确实够小镇的，但当他再看向Clark的时候，那样的表情让他忍不住思考这本书有那么特别吗。他正准备问一下Clark这书是不是有什么特殊的含义时，Clark就慌张的说听到有人呼救要先走了，话音未落就变成超人飞出去了，Bruce想小镇男孩是真的不知道他自己不会说谎吗，这下更让他对这本书好奇了。

自从生日收到Clark的那本书之后，Bruce这星期一有闲暇时间便把那本书拿来看，他已经翻来覆去看了好几遍了，这就是一本很普通的讲小麦种植的书，他还去网上搜了小麦有没有什么特别的含义，现在都已经把小麦在全球的分布和生长习性记得滚瓜烂熟了，连怎么区分小麦和杂草他都能一眼分清了。

但他还是不懂Clark送他这本书的意义，他偶尔会想是不是他想多了，这就是个普通的礼物，而且最近Clark还是像以前那样和他相处，可每每想到那天晚上Clark的神情他就忍不住把书再翻一遍，他觉得不能这样下去了，再想下去Alfred又要对他横挑鼻子竖挑眼了，这星期他越看书越烦躁，Alfred看他也看烦了，最后Alfred看自家老爷这样子，劝说道：

“Master Bruce，你要是真的想知道肯特少爷有没有其他深意，去问问他不就行了。”

“万一就是个普通的礼物呢？”

“那你就不用烦恼了不是更好吗？

“……”

“老爷，你想知道别人的心意，也要让对方看到你的心意啊！”

“……”

“你知道我在说什么，装傻不说话没用。”

迫于管家威严，Bruce决定下次联盟会议后和Clark聊聊礼物的事。

“其他人散会，超人留下。”蝙蝠侠说完这句话后联盟的其他人就有说有笑的离开了，有的人还略带安慰的看了一眼他们的联盟主席，火星猎人倒是感觉到什么一样看了两人一眼，只是他觉得感情之事不该他人插手，便也默默走了。

“B，有什么事需要再商谈吗？……我最近有努力控制战损的，只是有时候这不是我能决定的。”

看着对面的联盟主席越说越委屈的样子蝙蝠侠不禁有些想笑，“不是战损，我知道你在努力控制，你记得继续保持下去就行，也没有什么大事要谈……”

“那是什么事啊，是有什么需要我帮忙吗，如果需要你尽管说。”

“就是想问下……想问下你家的农场怎么样了，玉米收了吗？”

“啊？……什么，我家玉米已经收了。”超人有些疑惑的看向蝙蝠侠，他觉得蝙蝠侠是不是出什么问题了。

“那你家小麦收了吗？”蝙蝠侠无视对面的眼神接着问，也不管这些问题有多奇怪。

“……”

“……”

“B，你究竟想要问什么啊？“超人甚至带着点期待问出这句话。

“你之前送我的那本书是不是有特殊意义？“

“确实是有特殊意义的。“

“什么意义？“

“B，这个得你自己去想了，还是说蝙蝠侠也有不知道的东西吗。“

看见超人那带着点小骄傲的表情，蝙蝠侠虽然面上无动于衷，但内心的那个Bruce却在跳着说怎么可以这么可爱。算了，自己想就自己想吧，蝙蝠侠无奈的叹气。

“Clark，这个特殊的意义你想让我知道吗？“

“我……我不知道。“

超人脸上浮现出的表情有些复杂，蝙蝠侠甚至有些不忍心了。

“B，无论那个特殊的意义是什么，我们都还会是世界最佳拍档，最好的朋友吗？”超人带着小心翼翼的神情说着话，像是在害怕什么一样。

“当然，无论那个特殊的意义是什么我们都会是最好的朋友，你跟我就像手和手套一样契合彼此不是吗。”蝙蝠侠不喜欢超人小心翼翼担忧的样子，就算是为了他也不行，他的超人应该永远自信勇敢，谁都不该让他露出那样的神情。

“是的，我们是最契合彼此的。”超人高兴的回道。

和Clark谈过之后，Bruce又将那本书翻了几遍， 家里几个孩子和Alfred聊过之后都知道蝙蝠侠陷入难题了，还是一个不知道谜面的难题，不过他们几个大多幸灾乐祸，能给Bruce支招的基本没有，就是想来看看老蝙蝠发愁烦躁的样子。

就这么过了几天，Bruce把那本书都翻皱了，还是没翻出个所以然来，想着再去网上看看，这次他要搜索全球关于小麦这东西的知识。

[当有人送你关于小麦的书是什么意思？]

……

[当有人送你一本关于植物的书…]

Bruce看着搜索出来的资料，慢慢沉静了下来，将内容仔细地看完，生怕自己错过了什么，等他反复确认完自己看到的内容，急忙给Clark打电话，等待电话接通的时间都让他觉得漫长，电话终于接通后，他一边和Clark说话一边往直升机位置走。

“Clark，你在哪，告诉我你现在在哪？“

“啊……Bruce，发生了什么事吗，你听起来很着急，是有什么紧急事件吗？“

“没有紧急事件，我有事找你，只要告诉我你在哪就行？“

“我在公寓啊，今天周末休息。“

“你在公寓哪也别去，我马上来找你！“

“啊，哦，好的。“

“记住，哪也别去，等我。“

等电话挂断之后，Bruce和管家打了声招呼就向直升机跑去，驾驶着飞机往大都会方向飞去，他现在只想快点见到Clark，他第一次这么迫不及待的想见一个人。

Clark在和Bruce通完电话后就乖乖呆在公寓里等人，他只希望等会儿不会有需要超人的紧急事件发生，虽然不知道发生了什么事，不过听Bruce在电话里急迫的语气，想来是有什么事要和他说，他有点静不下来，还有点期待，一个人在公寓里踱来踱去，都怪Bruce，弄得他都有点紧张了。

等Bruce到达公寓门口的时候，又突生些许胆怯，如果不是自己想的那个意思怎么办，他有点不敢面对Clark了，正在他犹豫的时候，门突然开了，Clark打开门疑惑的看着Bruce站在门口不进来，在Bruce说出拒绝的话前就把他拉了进屋，最后两人在屋里的沙发上落座。

起初Bruce只是看着Clark说家里只有速溶咖啡，转身准备给他倒杯水，当他看到Clark的眼神依旧是那样温柔明亮时，就忍不住直接把人拽了回来，将人扣在怀里吻上那双柔软的唇，这感觉就像他想的那样好，不，比他想的更好。

Bruce感受到怀里的人从一开始的僵硬到慢慢放松，最后双手回抱住他，唇舌微弱的回应着他的入侵，他就知道自己猜对了那本书的意思。两个人像是在确定彼此心意一样，紧紧抱住对方，生怕是自己的一场梦，逐渐加重亲吻的力度，直到两人都有些脸红气喘才分开。

Bruce让人靠在自己的怀里，手指绕着卷发打转，嘴角带着轻笑地问道：“你送的那本书是我想的这个意思吗？“

“是的，是你想的那样。“

“为什么不亲自告诉我呢？你害得我差不多半个月没睡好，整天都在为你那本书烦恼。”

Clark坐起来一点，眼睛直视着Bruce，双手握着他的一只手，“因为我害怕，我想让你知道我的心意，又怕你知道后拒绝我，还怕你不知道，我很抱歉我太胆怯了。”

Bruce一边亲吻着Clark的额头和脸颊，一边叹息着对他说，“Clark，你才是我们两个人中更勇敢的那一个，我只是没想到你会用这种方式告诉我，而且你还把水稻换成小麦，我找了好久才明白意思。”

“因为堪萨斯种小麦啊，而且，如果你明白了意思却要拒绝我的话，我还可以说只是想让你了解一下农作物，我想那样也许就不会太尴尬了嘛。”

“我不会拒绝你，不会的，永远也不会。”Bruce将人重新搂回怀里坚定的说着。

“我很高兴，真的，从送完你书之后我每天都在想你会不会明白我的心意，我想你明白，又怕你明白，所以你今天打电话说要来找我的时候我是有些期待的，因为我能感受到你的那种焦急，我当时甚至觉得自己是有希望的。”Clark靠在对方的肩膀上轻声的说着，说着他的期待，他的担心，“而且我没想到你真的会那么在意我送你的书，因为我最开始还以为你会就当作一个普通礼物那样，不会放在心上呢。”

“你知道送我书时你脸上的表情是怎样的吗？”

“什么样的表情？”

Bruce并未回答他，只是将人搂在怀里重新吻上那红润的唇，慢慢加深这个吻，让彼此的唇舌交缠，房间里响起微喘声和细微的呻吟声。

那时Clark的眼神太过温柔明亮，脸上带着开心和期待，还有几分忐忑，好像希望对面的人明白什么，又害怕被人看穿内心的想法，Bruce当时甚至觉得他们有着一样的期待，所以对着一本书翻来覆去的看，企图找出其中的暗语，希望得到同样的回应。更何况那是Clark送的礼物，就算没有暗语他也想找出什么来证明心意，就当给自己的一点安慰。

End

在我们相遇那天，上帝往我的心里撒下了一颗种子，当我对你的爱意逐渐明晰时，种子被爱浇灌着生根发芽，我想把这份爱意告诉你，可又怕你拒绝我，所以一点一点的向你靠近试探，怕你不知道我爱你，又怕你知道我爱你。

注：灵感来源一首诗的片段

如果给你寄一本书，我不会寄给你诗歌/我要给你一本关于植物，关于庄稼的/告诉你稻子和稗子的区别/告诉你一棵稗子提心吊胆的/春天 ——《我爱你》余秀华

彩蛋：

等他俩平息下来后，Bruce将人抱在怀里问：“如果我没发觉你的心意怎么办，就把这本书当作普通礼物，你要怎么做？”

“我打算等节日再送你其他能表白心意的礼物。”Clark开心的回答道。

“那你以后得接着送我。”

“可我们不是确定心意了吗？”

“送你自己男朋友表达爱意的礼物不是理所当然的吗。”

“好，我亲爱的男朋友。”

……

“你什么时候发现自己喜欢我的？”

“额……一年前我发现自己对你的心意的。”

“你这么久之后才暗示我？？”

“你不是也没告诉我吗？所以我们扯平了。”

“你这里有润滑剂和安全套吗？“

“啊？？什么，没有，我们话题是不是跳得太快了？“

“我们已经晚了一年了，哪里快了，你以后得给我补回来。“

“……”

“……”

“好的，我以后补给你好吗，我亲爱的男朋友。”

“那我们现在就去超市吧。”

“……”


End file.
